superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * Warner Bros. Animation presents * "Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run" * Voice Direction by: Hugh Davidson & Rachel Ramras * Edited by: Craig Paulsen * Music by: Kevin Manthei * Line Producer: Jason Wyatt * Producer: Hugh Davidson * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Story by: Hugh Davidson, Larry Dorf & Rachel Ramras * Teleplay by: Hugh Davidson & Rachel Ramras * Produced and Directed by: Jeff Siergey Ending Credits * Cast: ** Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales ** Bob Bergen as Porky Pig ** Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe LePew ** Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher, Pete Puma ** Damon Jones as Marvin the Martian ** Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam ** Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher ** Ariane Price as French Woman, Perfume Girl ** Rachel Ramras as Lola ** Jim Rash as Cecil the Turtle ** Michael Serrato as Giovanni Jones ** Billy West as Elmer Fudd * Production Manager: Rebecca Palatnik * Assistant Production Manager: Angela O'Sullivan * Casting Director: Dawn Hershey, CSA * Art Director: Joey Mason * Character Design: Kaukab Basheer, Mark Christiansen, Dan Haskett, Jennier Hoffer * Prop Design: Lance Falk * Effects Design: Debbie Middleton * Background Key Design: Peter DeLuca, Robert Harand, Stephen Lewis, Dan McHugh, Jonathan Renoni, Jerry Richardson * Background Cleanup: Marina Levikova, Mark Lewis * Lead Background Paint: Rozalina Tchouchev * Background Paint: Alan Bodner, Steve Gomez, Ashby Manson, Peter Oswald, Narina Sokolova * Color Stylist: Kim Bowen, Pamela Long * Storyboard: Jessica Borutski, Mike Disa, Sahin Ersoz, James Fujii, Christian Lignan, Cynthia Petrovic, Robb Pratt, Robert J. Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Frans Vischer * Storyboard Clean-Up: Ken Boyer, Shavonne Cherry, Naz Ghodrati-Azadi, Dietz Ichishita, Eric Pigors * Animatic: Bruce A. King * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl Fischer, Jeff Hall, Mike Lyman, Herb Moore, James T. Walker * Animation Checking: Janette Hulett, Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Services: Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. * Production Supervision: Kyungsuk Park,Hyejoon Yun, Beancheal Yea, Chulho Kim * Supervising Director: Dongsoo Lee * Animation Directors: Hyesook Lee, Ilsung Lee, Jaebok Lee, Kibong Lee, Hagduk Cho, Seungjin Oh, Taesoon Kim * Layout Artists: Changhan Kim, Myunin Kang, Seohwan Kim, Yeonkyun Yu * Animation: Bongkyun Kim, Mihee Kim, Juhyun Yu, Jaedong Lee, Jihyun Nam, Younghwa Yun, Kyungsang Yu, Jinsoo Hong, Jaeyoung Kim, Taein Park * Head of Assistant Animation: Soungsuk Cho, Boyoung Sung * Assistant Animation: Soyoung Kang, Meeyea Kim, Bomin Kim, Heeyeon Kim, Eunhee Kim, Hwasoon Lee, Younghee Jung, Byungjo Kwon, Mijin Kim, Hyeran Kim, Mikyung Mun, Eunju Seo, Yangsook Cho, Sookyoung Hang, Jiyeon Hwang * Digital Production Supervisor: Doohwan Kim * Model Checking: Hyojin Park, Eunjung Kang, Eunok Cho * Background Painters: Jayoung Won, Kyungae Noh, Hyunhye Seo, Soojung Shim * Color Stylists: Myungsoon Kim, Taesun Kwon, Hyunah Park, Sangeun lee, Jooyeon Sohn, Myunghwoe Ahn, Mikyung Jung, Soonil Yu * Digital Composition: Yonghyun Lee, Sangkyun Cha, Kiyoung Park, Wonjun Hwang, Changwook Lee, Jaewoo Shim * CGI: Woosung Jung, Byungseung Min, Alex Ha, Jinhyung Hyun,Geoyun Kim, Jaejun Hahn * Animation Checker: Mihyun Kim * Production Staff: Yeonhwa Jeong, Youngwon Kim, Minsuk Kim * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities; Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick FOley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Featured Songs ** "Smell in My Mind" *** Written and Produced by: Damon Jones and Ben Falcone *** Performed by: Rachel Ramras ** "Girl, You're Fabulous" *** Written by: Kevin Manthei, Nicholas Soole and Rachel Ramras *** Produced by: Kevin Manthei *** Performed by: Jess Harnell and Rob Paulsen * Production Administrator: Candi Prugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Pallah, Tamara Miles, Cleeste Moses, Kira Tiramacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2015 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Looney Tunes" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Home Video